


Body Worship

by PsychicDynamite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: God is Dead, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just smut, this is a companion fic to my work book 0 the fool, uh lmk if i should do more lol i'm happy to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicDynamite/pseuds/PsychicDynamite
Summary: In which you and Asra find a brief moment of ecstasy together.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 67





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is a chapter of smut i wrote for my fic Book 0: The Fool. it didn't quite fit the whole flow of it, so i just posted it here (─‿‿─)

You heave a heavy sigh as you put out the lantern and turn the shop’s sign to say ‘closed’. Today’s been another stressful day. You’ve been discussing with Asra whether or not the shop’s hours should be modified due to how many cases of the Plague there have been recently. While you want to have the shop open less, you also realize that people need some of the goods you provide. And people wait in lines for Asra’s readings, nowadays.

Double checking the finances for today, you idly wonder if Lucio is going to impose a mandatory quarantine or curfew of Vesuvia. But you scoff at the thought. The Count has been absent for weeks now, and his court seems to be doing little to help those who actually need it. Some suggest that Lucio may have the Red Plague, and is dying from it, while others think he’s fled the city. But you know that Lucio is somehow still bitterly clinging to life, even though he was one of, if not the first person to come down with the Plague. 

Suddenly, you feel two warm hands wrapping around your waist, and a pair of warm lips kissing the side of your neck. You can’t help but let out a little “oh!” at the contact.

“Mm, are you doing ok?” Asra murmurs into your ear, voice husky. You smile and rest your hands on his.

“I’m alright. Tired. It’s been a lot, recently,” you reply. You turn your head to give Asra a kiss. 

When your lips come apart, his violet eyes gaze into yours, dreamy and hungry. Turning in his embrace, you meet his lips again, this time with an ignited passion and excitement. His lips dance with yours as he holds you closer, all but enveloping you in his arms. When you part to regain your breath, he lines a path from the corner of your lips to the side of your neck in hot kisses. Something between a sigh and a moan escapes you.

“If you’re tired, we can just go make dinner,” Asra suggests, hands cautiously wandering around your waist. 

You hum. “Dessert before dinner sounds alright to me,” you reply. Asra sweeps you away in another invigorated kiss before leading you upstairs to bed.

  
  


####  Asra is AMAB

Once there, you can’t help but smile giddily as Asra swiftly disrobes his top. You go to do the same to yourself when he grabs your hands. 

“Let me,” he offers smoothly. You mutely nod, and moan again when his lips are back at your neck while he sheds your top.

Asra takes his time to all but worship your body. His mouth deftly tugs and sucks at your ears, jawline, and neck, leaving a hot trail that makes you shudder. He then traces your collarbone in kisses before directing his attention to your chest. He slowly licks you, then up and around each nipple, but never touching, all the while never breaking his sultry gaze with you. 

Hot with arousal, you moan, “Asra, please…”

Hearing your plea, he moves to attend to one nipple with his tongue, while allowing his hand to tend to the other. The sensual onslaught briefly overwhelms you, and you bite the back of your hand as you moan in pleasure. Asra’s tongue alternates from swirling around your now erect nipple to furiously flicking at it, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. You run your hands through his snowy hair, silently encouraging him. And just as you feel yourself acclimate to his ministrations, he switches sides and you experience pleasure all over again.

When he finally lifts his head, you only take a brief moment to yourself before getting up and forcing Asra under you. In a wave of confidence and desire, you kiss him hotly while your fingers trace over every curve on his body. Asra moaning into the kiss heightens your arousal further.

You break the kiss to then suck on his neck, and then tease him gently by letting your hand roam before resting right on the waist of his pants. You can just feel his erection through his clothes.

This time, it’s Asra’s turn to beg. He breathily whispers your voice, and then says, “Gods, please, just...take me.”

Smiling again, you move to take off the rest of his clothes, and immediately start massaging his hot member. Asra moans at the new sensation. Feeling bold, you move to put the tip of his cock into your mouth, and start to bob your head. You swear his cock swells a little inside your mouth.

As you please him with your mouth, Asra brings up a hand to run through your hair, whispering sweet nothings into the air.

Feeling your jaw start to get sore, you give Asra one last lick at the tip before giving him a searing kiss. He moves eagerly to get the remaining clothes on you off while doing so.

Now fully naked, he lays you down and gives you the same attention that you had given him. His tongue and mouth move in just the right ways to make you moan with abandon. Sometimes Asra moves quickly, delivering pleasurable wave after wave, and other times he slows down to where it’s almost painful, making you beg to him.

When he’s finally satisfied with you, he comes up and gives you a kiss before leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing a small vial of oil. You help him coat his cock before he puts the oil away and gives you his undivided attention.

“You’re sure of this?” he asks softly, allowing you to say no at any time. 

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, but also a bit impatient, you reply, “Yes, Asra. Please, make love to me.”

He gives you another fiery kiss and slowly slides his cock inside you. You gasp at first, from the pressure and size of him. He pauses every so often to make sure you’re alright. But it’s not long until he’s fully inside you.

When he first starts to move, the sensation hits your whole body, and you let out a throaty gasp.

“Are you alright?” he asks, slowing down a little.

“Oh gods, yes, Asra,” you let out. “Please, keep going.”

With renewed fervor, Asra continues to pump his cock in and out of your body. Shutting your eyes, you moan as every thrust hits deeper into your body, pushing you further to sensual release. It’s almost as if the sense of sight is too much for you to handle. But you hear Asra mutter your name as he penetrates you. “Look at me,” he whispers.

Opening your eyes, you’re instantly met with Asra’s firm, lustful gaze. Your body becomes hotter and hotter as he keeps making love to you, all while never looking away. Suddenly, you’re overwhelmed by his eyes, seeing how much he cares for you. You raise your hands to cradle his face.

With a sharp breath, Asra grunts as he keeps pumping you. “Oh, gods, I think…I think I’m close.”

Bringing his face closer, you hotly whisper into his ear, “Come in me.”

That alone is enough to send him over the edge. He lets out a yell as you feel his hot seed coat inside you. With a few more pumps, you’re also pushed over the edge and are sent to the stars in a powerful orgasm. 

Once you return to earth, you meet Asra’s eyes again. Both panting, you give him a simple kiss, and he smiles.

“I love you,” he murmurs tenderly, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

  
  


Smiling, you say, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
